


Insane

by chankgyunie



Series: inciting affairs [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby boy Mark, Canon Compliant, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, once again yuta is absolutely whipped for mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chankgyunie/pseuds/chankgyunie
Summary: Mark and Yuta have been "a thing" for a few months now, getting to know what are the other's likes and dislikes in bed. So, when Mark finds out about a particular kink from Yuta, he decides to do everything he can to please his hyung. And who knows? Maybe he even enjoys wearing some lingerie as well...
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: inciting affairs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768375
Comments: 6
Kudos: 289





	Insane

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So, this is kind of a sequel to Insomnia (where Yuta and Mark first got together), but it can also be read as an independent fic. I hope you like it and, if you do, please leave me some comments! :)  
> Enjoy xx

Mark didn’t consider himself as a really brave person. In fact, depending on the situation, he could be very much of a coward. He got nervous really often and would stutter sometimes, too. Fortunately, that didn’t affect his career, he was confident about himself as an artist. However, he couldn’t say the same when it came to relationships. That’s why it took him all of his might to, after a lot of thinking and planning, finally buy a set of lingerie so he could surprise Yuta.

Mark and Yuta had been “a thing” for a few months already. All of the members probably knew about it, noticing how close they had become and how they insisted on sharing hotel rooms during tour, but never actually talked about it. It was kind of a mutual agreement in the group. 

Behind closed doors, the two had lots of sex. Like, a lot. Ever since Mark’s first time, when he was very much shy and nervous, he and Yuta couldn’t get their hands off each other. The sex was great and they had started to figure out each other’s likes and dislikes, their kinks, what excited them the most. Mark was very sensitive and very into Yuta’s piercing and the other took completely advantage of that knowledge. As for Yuta, he told Mark one day, when they were talking about kinks, that he really enjoyed boys in feminine clothes, skirts and lingeries. It surprised Mark at the time, but the more he thought about it for the last couple of days, the more he got used to the idea and eventually enjoyed it. He wanted to dress up and be pretty for Yuta, to see his eyes sparkle with desire. Mark really needed to make his hyung feel as good as Yuta constantly made him feel. So, that’s what drove Mark to sneakily head to the women’s section at a department store in San Francisco.

The group was having an american tour and five of them - Yuta, Mark, Taeil, Jungwoo and Johnny - decided to go shopping before they went to a restaurant for dinner. Mark was absolutely terrified the moment he made up some lame excuse for Yuta so he could lose him at the store and go look for what he wanted. Fortunately, the store was quite empty and there was only a woman or two at the women’s section.

Mark made up a strategy in his mind and mindlessly grabbed a few random stuff from the men’s section, like a sweatshirt, some socks and a cap so he could fill his basket a bit. Moving onto the women’s section, he looked around to see if anyone had noticed him and made his way to the lingerie part. Mark widened his eyes as he saw a lot of thongs, silk and lace. His heart began to race in his chest and he gave a quick look around before hiding himself behind a rack of clothes.

Feeling safe now that he was hiding, he tapped his chin while trying to decide which pair of lingeries fit him the most. Mark knew he didn’t have a lot of time, because the other boys were roaming around the store - which wasn’t very large - and other customers could see him just standing there, looking at women’s underwear, which could seem a bit creepy. Making up his mind, he took a pair of light blue lingerie. It was simple, just a bra and some panties. The design was transparent with a few blue flowers embroidered onto it. Mark felt the light material in his hand, trying to imagine himself in it. Well, there was only one way of knowing how he’d look like.

Before he went to the fitting rooms, however, Mark stopped in his tracks when he saw some grey high knee socks and a navy blue pleated skirt. He pondered for a few seconds, before shaking his head. He was going too overboard.

He turned his back and could only give two steps forward before he went back and grabbed the skirt and the socks. He should at least try them on.

Mark pulled the curtain from the fitting room and sighed. Fortunately, the staff in charge of the rooms didn’t go through Mark’s basket and just let him in when he told him he had six items. He didn’t even care to try on the sweater he had put on his basket, his focus entirely on the lingerie set.

He took a deep breath and began to change clothes. All dressed up, he looked in the mirror and repressed himself from smiling too big, biting on his bottom lip as he saw how good he looked in that pair of bra and panties. It fit him perfectly and his butt looked better than ever. That’s exactly what he wanted. Then, it was time for the skirt and the socks. The skirt was really tiny and the lower part of his buttcheeks were clearly showing, but he shrugged it off. That gave him an even more seductive look. Yuta had no idea what was coming for him.

Even though Mark couldn’t stop staring at himself, he glued his eyes off the mirror for a moment to try on the socks. However, he was in a very tight booth and it was hard to balance himself while he tried to put on those high knee socks. Eventually, he tripped and hit the mirror, cursing out loud as he felt his head hit quite painfully.

“Mark? Are you in there? Is everything okay?” He heard Yuta’s voice coming from outside. “Taeil told me he saw you getting in here, you’re taking so long, we’re kinda worried.”

Mark’s mind went blank as he tried to think of an excuse to give Yuta.

“Uhm, yeah, I’m just trying a few clothes, I’ll be right there… Oh, fuck!” He exclaimed trying to put in the socks, which were too tight and made him lose balance again.

“What’s going on?” Yuta’s voice sounded worried. “I’m going in…”

“What? No!”

But, before Mark could stop him, Yuta had already drawn the curtain.

“Oh my God.” He murmured under his breath, wide eyes at the image of Mark standing in front of him with a blue bra, tiny skirt and high knee socks, one leg all the way up, while the other was only up to his calf. “Mark Lee…”

“Hyung!” Mark exclaimed and pushed Yuta inside, closing the curtain behind them, before anyone else could see him like this. Even inside the booth, Yuta was still paralysed staring at him.

“Is this a dream?” He whispered, looking at Mark up and down.

“I… It was a surprise. You weren’t supposed to see it now.” Mark avoided his gaze, feeling his cheeks, neck and ears flush red with embarrassment. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, feeling too exposed, but Yuta immediately raised his hands to caress him, placing his arms on his sides. “And I wasn’t able to put these socks on… It’s too hard.” He pouted, upset.

Yuta grinned and looked at Mark with the most adoring eyes Mark had ever seen.

“Let me help you, baby. Lean on me.” Mark put his hands on Yuta’s shoulders for support as he raised his leg and the other crouched to successfully pull up the socks. His fingers lingered on the hem of the socks tight around Mark’s thighs, caressing the skin just above it.

Mark’s breath hitched as he watched Yuta begin to kiss his chest, following the bra line to Mark’s collarbone, while his fingers squeezed the boy’s thigh.

“You did this for me?” Yuta asked, his warm breath against Mark’s neck. The other nodded, his eyes closed as he delighted himself on Yuta’s touches. When the older’s fingers reached his crotch, however, realization hit him.

“H-Hyung, we can’t do this here. Someone will see us.” He said, his heartbeat racing at the thought of being discovered. He didn’t know it was fear or excitement, though.

It was like Yuta didn’t hear him, because he took Mark’s face in his hand and pushed the boy against the mirror to take him in a passionate kiss. Mark pulled hard on his shirt, feeling Yuta’s knee between his legs, pressing onto him as his other hand went down to cup Mark’s buttcheek.

“You drive me insane, Mark Lee.” Yuta backed away just a little bit to be able to look Mark in his eyes as he put his thumb over Mark’s bottom lip and dragged it down.

Mark saw how dark Yuta’s eyes were, filled with hunger and he thought the older was about to devour him, when Yuta closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

“Let’s go, then.” Yuta sweetly pinched Mark’s chin. “Before the other guys get in here. Do you want any help with taking that off?”

“Uh…” Mark was still in a daze about the making out earlier. “No, I can do it.”

Yuta kissed him on the cheek and left the booth.

Taking it off was a lot easier than putting it on, so Mark quickly got out and hurried to the cashier. He handed his basket to the lady behind the register and looked down the entire time, feeling his entire face blush. Mark was never able to hide his embarrassment, no matter what. Fortunately, the cashier didn’t say anything, probably thinking he was buying those items for his girlfriend or something and, with his bag in his hands, Mark was out of there as quick as he could, joining the others outside.

The group, along with their manager, walked in pairs on the sidewalk and Yuta made sure to stay by Mark’s side, an arm lazily thrown around the smaller boy’s shoulders. The sun was setting and it was a nice feeling to stroll along the street with that view, but Mark couldn’t help but sulk a bit.

“What are you pouting about, Markie?” Yuta asked in his ear, an amused smile on his face as he always found Mark the cutest human being alive, and he made sure to tell him that everytime.

“I just…” He sighed, slightly kicking the ground as he walked, knowing it was silly. “I wanted to surprise you with that… Outfit.” He struggled to get the word ‘lingerie’ out of his mouth, feeling like anyone could hear it. “But now you’ve seen it already.”

Yuta let out a big laugh, drawing Jungwoo’s eyes to them, but the boy only shrugged and returned to his conversation with Taeil.

“Baby…” Yuta leaned in closer and whispered in Mark’s ear. The younger could feel his entire body tingle as a reaction to that word coming from Yuta’s mouth. “You know that doesn’t matter, right? Did you see how I was in there? Looking at you in that… Thing?” Yuta stuttered a bit, getting overwhelmed with the memories from when he walked in on Mark. “Now, imagine what I’ll be like once I actually see you, in our hotel room, knowing I get to touch you and feel you, and kiss you all the way down…” He whispered these things in Mark’s ear, so nobody else could listen.

“S-Stop, stop.” Mark begged him, feeling dizzy with how turned on he went all of a sudden. He held tight onto Yuta’s waist so he wouldn’t fall with his shaky legs. Yuta smirked, clearly amused at the effect he had on his boy.

“I’m just letting you know what’s expecting you tonight, once we get back to the hotel.”

Mark took a deep breath and asked Taeil what the two in front of them were talking about, trying to join their conversation and focus on anything else other than what was expecting him that night.

They strolled around the streets of San Francisco for a bit more before stopping by a seafood restaurant for dinner. The six of them got a table at a quiet spot so they could talk loudly like they usually did and not risk getting recognized. Mark sat by Yuta’s side, in front of Johnny and was enjoying their meal and the nice talk they were having, but all of that with just one thought in his head: the lingerie he had just bought. Mark was anxious to try it on and show it properly to Yuta. Just thinking about Yuta’s eyes widening as he admired Mark like that brought shivers to his body.

Then, an idea popped in his head.

Mark excused himself to go to the bathroom and, when he got back, he was wearing the lingerie he had just bought underneath his jeans and t-shirt. His heart raced in his chest as the others casually talked to him without knowing he was actually wearing lingerie. Well, except for one person.

“Hey, Markie…” Yuta whispered in Mark’s ear, once the boy had finished talking to Johnny and took a scoop of his ice cream. Without taking his eyes from the bowl, he took a deep breath as he noticed Yuta’s teasing tone in his voice. “Are you really that excited for tonight that you didn’t even wait to put your pretty little panties on?”

No one on the table seemed to hear what Yuta had said, but they clearly noticed Mark choking on his ice cream, Taeil handing him his glass of water. When he was better, though, they went back to their conversations.

“Uhm…” He turned to Yuta, nervously biting on his bottom lip. “How… How did you know?”

“I saw you grabbing something from your bag and put it in your pocket before you left for the bathroom.” Yuta answered him. “And once you got back… You were walking differently.” Yes, Mark really didn’t know how uncomfortable small panties could be for men. He hadn’t thought this through, but he still didn’t regret it. “So? Are you that eager to please me, baby?”

Mark took a deep breath, trying to calm down his heart and nodded vigorously to the man beside him. It always made him extra turned on when Yuta talked to him like this.

“Good to know.” Yuta nodded and put his hand on Mark’s thigh, lightly squeezing it before joining a conversation with Jungwoo, who was on his other side. His hand, though, didn’t leave Mark’s leg and, just as he casually talked with the others, his hand made its way up to Mark’s crotch and palmed it hard.

Mark felt his breath hitch but had to pretend that nothing was going on, since Johnny began talking to him about his idea for his next Johnny’s Communication Center video. Mark kept nodding at him and agreeing with whatever he was saying without paying any attention at all, his entire focus on Yuta’s hand massaging him under the table. He felt like he would lose his mind.

Mark was so eager to get home that, when Taeil suggested they’d get a couple of drinks and hang out in his room, the younger had to do a fake yawn and pretend he was really tired. Needless to say, Yuta saw right through him and couldn’t stop smirking the whole way back to the hotel.

“Finally, we’re here.” Yuta eyed him as soon as he closed the door to their room behind them. Mark stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Yuta chuckled a bit and pulled him closer by the waist, giving him a few pecks all over his face and neck. “Now, what did you plan to do for me?”

Mark got shivers all over his body as a reaction to Yuta’s hoarse voice right next to his ear.

“I’ll… I’ll go change and you wait for me here.” He slowly backed away, feeling his eyes drawn to Yuta’s dark ones, and went to the bathroom.

When Mark opened the door, he saw Yuta sitting on his bed right across from him, leaning back, shirtless and with his legs wide open. The look in his eyes shifted as soon as he saw Mark dressed in his light blue lingerie, navy short skirt and grey high knee socks.

Mark looked down, a bit embarrassed, even though he was actually feeling really good about himself in that outfit.

“Can you give me a twirl, baby?” Yuta asked and Mark complied. “You look… Wow.”

Mark smiled at him and decided to be bolder about all of that. Raising his head up, he walked confidently towards Yuta and put one leg on each side of his hip, sitting down on his lap. Yuta looked up at him, his eyes full of admiration.

“You’ve helped me figure out the things I like, hyung.” Mark told him, with his arms around Yuta’s shoulders. “So, I wanted to do this for you.”

“But, you look like you enjoy it too, don’t you, Markie?” Yuta asked him, biting on his bottom lip as his hands caressed Mark’s thighs, going up and down beneath his skirt.

“I do, yeah…” Mark blushed a bit.

“No need to be embarrassed, baby.” Yuta assured him, giving him soft kisses on his shoulders and collarbone. “You look so pretty.”

Eager for more of him, Mark took Yuta’s face in his hands and brought his lips to Yuta’s in a tender kiss, his tongue lightly brushing his bottom lip, asking for permission. Yuta opened his mouth wider and deepened the kiss, his hands cupping on Mark’s buttcheeks and playing with the hem of the panties.  
Mark fastened the kiss’ pace even more and tugged at Yuta’s neck hair. He needed Yuta so bad. Yuta’s hands all over him, his mouth, his cock. With only those thoughts in his head, Mark began to move his hips on Yuta’s lap, putting even more pressure as he felt Yuta pull him closer.

“Dry humping, huh, Mark Lee?” Yuta backed away a bit to look at him, Mark’s cheeks flushed red. It had become an inside joke between them, since every time they made out, Mark liked to move his hips on Yuta’s lap. “You really are an eager baby, aren’t you?”

Mark blushed even harder at that, but couldn’t help and nod. Yuta made him go crazy.

“You’re hard already, though.” Mark countered. He could already feel Yuta’s bulge under him.

“Well, that’s your effect on me, Markie.” Yuta responded, his thumb lightly pulling on Mark’s bottom lip. The younger, then, opened his mouth wider and took Yuta’s thumb in between his lips, sucking on it while his eyes were glued to Yuta’s. He let out a tiny moan, which made Yuta go wild, his eyes even darker than before as he stared at Mark.

In a swift move, Yuta changed positions and layed Mark in bed. He stopped a bit to admire the younger one’s chest rising up and down underneath his lacy bra as he breathed heavily, his tiny skirt showing all of his thighs, barely covering anything.

“Will you help me take off this skirt, baby? I need to see your pretty little panties.” Mark let out a small gasp at Yuta’s question and quickly bit on his bottom lip, nodding.

The skirt fit his small waist perfectly, so he wiggled his way out of them as Yuta pulled them out slowly. When they took it off, Mark’s hard-on was evident under his transparent blue panties, barely holding him inside.

“Look at you, with that light blue lace holding down your pretty cock.” Yuta looked at Mark as he caressed his thumb over the fabric, smiling as he saw how sensitive Mark was, flinching at Yuta’s light touches. Yuta, then, lowered his head, his gaze never leaving Mark’s so he could watch as the younger got more and more fidgety when Yuta’s lips approached his bulge, the ends of his long hair brushing against Mark’s thighs. Yuta gave him sweet and small pecks over the fabric of his panties, his smirk never leaving his face, but at every light touch, Mark held his breath in anticipation.

“Baby, listen.” Yuta said, still in between Mark’s legs. “I’d really like to suck your cock, but what I’d like even more is to see if you can come untouched today, with just me inside you. Do you think you can do that for me?”

Mark widened his eyes at the thought, he really wanted to show Yuta how good he made Mark feel, so he quickly nodded in agreement.

“I’m gonna need you to get on your knees with your ass up, okay Markie?” Yuta asked him, gently.

“Uh-huh.” Mark agreed. Excited, he turned around and supported himself on his forearms, butt in the air.

“So pretty…” Yuta spoke, behind him, cupping both of his ass cheeks.

With his head nicely laid on the pillow, Mark let out a delighted sigh as Yuta began to kiss and bite his cheeks. As soon as he pulled out his thong to the side just enough so he could get easy access to Mark’s hole, Mark braced himself, digging his fingers in the pillow with the feeling of Yuta’s tongue inside him.

Yuta would stick his tongue in and out, teasing Mark’s rim. With the sound of his heavy breath, Yuta fastened his pace, licking inside him and squeezing his buttcheeks at the same time. He backed away only for a second to use his spit as lube, not even letting Mark get a proper deep breath before inserting his finger, and then another, scissoring his entrance to open him up.

“Is that good, baby?” He asked in a gentle voice.

“Yes, hyung. So good.” Mark sighed once more, shutting his eyes tight when Yuta inserted a third finger. It didn’t take long until he was properly stretched.

“Now, I would like to look at you, Markie. You look so pretty, it’d be a waste not to be face to face with you while I fuck you, right?” Yuta asked him, caressing his back and looking for Mark’s gaze on the mattress. Mark opened his eyes to look back at him. He was already feeling his breath hitch in anticipation. “Do you want to ride my cock, baby?”

Mark could feel a shiver run down his spine at those words, biting hard on his bottom lips as he nodded vehemently to Yuta. His hyung smirked and helped Mark change positions, pulling him up to his lap as he laid on the bed. 

“You like my lap so much, don’t you?” Yuta asked him while his hands ran through Mark’s side all the way up to his face. Mark leaned down and put his face next to Yuta’s so he could whisper in his ear.

“I like you, hyung.” With a smirk, Mark caught Yuta’s lips in his.

Mark’s hands trembled a bit with excitement as he began to unbuckle Yuta’s belt and unzip his pants. Yuta watched his every move with an amused smile on his face, running his hand to take his fringe away from his eyes so he could have a better view of his boy.

With Yuta’s pants and underwear out of the way, Mark took a glance at his hyung’s cock before taking it in his small hands. He massaged it up and down, running his thumb over the slit and hearing Yuta suck on air with pleasure as his cock grew bigger and harder in between Mark’s fingers. While massaging him, Mark bent down to Yuta’s belly and swirled his tongue around Yuta’s belly button piercing, sucking the skin beside the metal object. He heard Yuta breathe out an “oh” in pleasure.

Mark, then, leaned further down and moved his tongue around the head of Yuta’s cock while his hand kept its movement. He spit on it before engulfing Yuta in the wet heat of his mouth, guiding the head to the hollow of his cheek while his fingers began playing with the balls.

Yuta threw his head back in pleasure, looking at the ceiling while his hand lightly rested on top of Mark’s head, caressing his hair in encouragement, to tell him to keep going. Seeing Yuta feel so good like this because of him was what drove Mark the most, pushing him to go even further.

Fastening his pace, Mark began to suck hard on Yuta’s cock, going down to as much as he could, almost its entire length. He could hear Yuta’s pleased sighs while he bobbed his head fiercely, only stopping when he began to feel a little light-headed, in need of air.

Getting his dick out of his mouth with an obscene popping sound, Mark rested his head against Yuta’s hip, looking up at him as he caught his breath. The other finally switched his gaze from the ceiling to a dazed Mark with flushed cheeks and swollen red lips, his tongue still reaching for Yuta’s cock beside his face, lightly licking his length as he stared at Yuta. 

“Oh Markie, look at you.” Yuta commented with adoring eyes, caressing Mark’s cheek. “You just won’t get enough of my cock, right baby?”

“Uh-huh.” Mark agreed while slightly sucking Yuta’s balls, the vibration of his words going through Yuta. It was almost like Mark felt intoxicated by Yuta’s looks and words of encouragement. The way Yuta cared for him made Mark want to do anything for his hyung.

“And you’ve improved so much, baby, you can easily bring me on edge.”

Mark smiled at the praise and moved up, lying on top of Yuta, his face inches away from the other.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, before Yuta took Mark’s chin in his fingers and licked into him on a passionate kiss. Their tongues swirled around each other and Yuta grabbed Mark’s buttcheek, pressing hard as the younger moved his throbbing dick against Yuta’s thigh.

Mark was so lost in their heated kiss that he didn’t even notice Yuta putting on a condom, grabbing the bottle of lube from the bedside table and applying a generous amount on himself. Feeling the cold liquid between them, Mark separated their lips to look into Yuta’s eyes before sitting up straight on top of him. He took Yuta’s cock in his hand, moved his thong to the side and slowly placed the head against his rim without taking off his panties.

“You want me to fuck you in those pretty little panties, baby? Is that what you want?” Yuta looked at him full of desire in his eyes, his hands roaming all over Mark’s thighs.

“Please, hyung. That’s all I want.” Mark let out a breath as he applied pressure against his rim without entering it yet, teasing the both of them.

Mark palmed Yuta’s chest as he slowly sat down around his length, taking him in entirely, bit by bit. He could feel Yuta’s gaze fixed on him as he closed his eyes shut and let out a small moan, slowly adjusting himself to Yuta’s size. Taking a few breaths, he opened his eyes and looked at Yuta underneath him, his hands going from Mark’s thighs to his sides, securing him there.

Mark locked his gaze with Yuta as he began to slowly move his hips. Yuta’s hands roamed around Mark’s body as if he was admiring every single part of him, caressing him and assuring him to keep going. As Mark began to fasten up his pace, he delighted in the sight of Yuta’s breathing getting heavier and his face twitching with pleasure.

“You’re doing so good, baby.” He breathed out, circling his thumbs around Mark’s nipples, over the thin lacy fabric of his bra. “So pretty, riding me like this…”

Mark’s heartbeat raced as he began to feel waves of pleasure, moving up and down even faster on top of Yuta, chasing his climax. He felt Yuta’s cock twitch inside him when he suddenly tightened his ass around him.

“You wanna cum really hard, don’t you, baby?” Yuta asked him, caressing his cheek and taking off Mark’s fringe away from his sweaty forehead. He looked down and Mark followed his gaze at his own hard and throbbing cock, almost slipping through the side of his panties.

“Please…” Mark was able to let out in between his moans, which just kept getting louder and louder with each movement he made.

Mark was getting tired and too overwhelmed, though, and Yuta must’ve noticed his heavy lids and trembling hands, whining as he tried his hardest to keep moving on top of Yuta. The older, then, stopped Mark’s hips by holding onto them tightly, making the boy open his eyes and look at him in confusion as he breathed heavily.

“Don’t worry, baby, let me do it.” As soon as the words left his lips, Yuta did a big thrust with his hips and Mark cried out loudly, throwing himself on top of Yuta’s torso. Hiding his face between his hyung’s neck, Mark held onto Yuta’s shoulders as he felt delirious with pleasure at each thrust from him, one after another at a quick pace.

Getting fucked that hard by Yuta, Mark couldn’t even think straight, intoxicated in his scent. Needing to feel more useful, he began biting and sucking on the skin of Yuta’s neck, delighting himself in the small moans and sighs coming from the other. After a minute, though, he couldn’t even do that anymore, just breathing heavily against Yuta’s neck as he held Mark tightly with his arms around his back and thrusted even harder into him.

“H-Hyung…” Mark whined, almost in a whisper, powerless. He couldn’t hold himself anymore, feeling like only a thin thread was keeping him from falling off the edge of a cliff.

“Come on, baby, you can do it.” Yuta whispered against his ear, tightening his hold around Mark and thrusting into him a few more times, before he heard Mark loudly cry out and felt him tremble from head to toes on top of him.

Yuta stopped moving as Mark rested for a little while, his head still hidden in the crook of the other’s neck while he tried to recover his breath.

“You didn’t come yet, did you?” He took the little strength he had to raise his head and look at Yuta, a frown between his brows.

“No, but that’s okay, baby.” Yuta caressed his cheeks with his thumb. “I can finish myself off.”

“No way, hyung, I want to make you come.” He shook his head rapidly, almost desperate. “You can keep going.”

“Are you sure?” Yuta looked concerned, but Mark nodded. “Okay, then you can just keep lying there, Markie. Let me do the rest.”

Yuta gave him a kiss on the cheek before moving off Mark and leaving the boy lying on the mattress, his butt facing Yuta, legs spread on each side of the bed.

He positioned himself and carefully went back inside Mark, the younger letting out a loud cry at the feeling, his walls tightening around Yuta. He was already overly sensitive from their previous round, so every thrust Yuta did, as slow as he could, would make Mark see stars.

“Is it okay?” Yuta leaned down on top of Mark to ask him against his ear, his low voice and his metal belly button piercing brushing against Mark’s back sending shivers down the boy’s spine.

“Yes.” He nodded vehemently, with his face to the side, holding tightly onto the pillow. Mark could already feel his cock hardening again inside his panties and a pool of heat on his lower abdomen. It was all so hot that he couldn’t take it. “Keep going. Faster.”

Yuta came close to Mark’s face to see if he was actually okay with it and Mark widened his eyes, biting so hard on his bottom lip that he could taste blood.

“Please, hyung.” He breathed out, nearly begging. Mark also didn’t know he would enjoy being overstimulated like this, but Yuta treated him so well that he just needed him to keep going until he could cum again.

At Mark’s pleading, Yuta’s eyes got filled with lust and his breathing got faster. Somehow that turned him on even more. Readjusting himself, Yuta got on his knees behind Mark and suddenly pushed down on Mark’s hips for support as he fastened the pace of his thrusts. His fingers went deep into Mark’s sides and the only sound that could be heard in the room was of Mark’s cries and Yuta’s groans as he moved his hips as fast as he could.

Reaching his limit, Yuta bent down against Mark, who tugged onto his hair, faces close and heavy breaths overlapping each other as the older did his last thrusts. He finally came with a loud moan, which threw Mark over his edge and made him come again with a big whine coming from his lips. They stayed in the same position with Yuta still inside Mark while they regained their breaths. Yuta got up only to get rid of his condom and clean Mark with a tissue, giving the boy’s buttcheeks and lower back little pecks as he cleaned him off.

“I made you come twice, huh. All that while rejecting your cock the entire time.” Yuta said with a smirk on his lips as he laid beside Mark, who had his eyes closed and lips slightly parted, trying to recover.

“Quit with the bragging.” He murmured.

“I won’t.” Yuta raised his hand to take Mark’s damp fringe away from his eyes, lingering there as his fingers caressed his head. Mark opened his eyes to stare back at him. “I’m just glad I can please you like this.”

“And to think all this started with me wanting to please you with the lingerie…” 

“Oh and do you really think you didn’t please me?!” Yuta widened his eyes, looking outraged. “You have no idea how hot you looked, Mark, you drove me insane.” He said, for the second time that day, while his arm went down to loop around Mark’s back and pull him even closer, Yuta’s leg on top of Mark’s. “You keep driving me insane. Everyday.” Yuta’s eyes became really soft all of a sudden while he looked at Mark, a small smile on his lips as he looked at his dongsaeng adoringly. “Be my boyfriend, Mark. I’m crazy in love with you. Have been for a long time now.”

Mark could only let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, feeling his heart almost jumping out of his chest.

“Yes.” He answered without even asking, looking straight into Yuta’s eyes. It suddenly hit him that he had never been more certain about anything in his life. “Of course I’ll be your boyfriend.”

Yuta opened a huge grin from ear to ear and Mark felt himself get all warm and tingly inside, like Yuta could light up his whole world. He was so lucky to have him in his life. Yuta took Mark’s face in his hand and gave him a passionate kiss, in which Mark delighted himself in every single second of it.

“Hyung.” Mark said after their lips parted, faces still close together. He wanted to voice out a thought he had while they were having sex, actually curious. He now felt really into trying new stuff. “I was wondering… What do you think about me buying a plug?”

“Oh my god, Mark Lee!”


End file.
